


Hit again

by unmeiboy



Series: Silver lining [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokoo helps Fujigaya rediscover things he has been missing; things that can't be fulfilled by just anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit again

Fujigaya used to be active on dating sites. That's not where he found his ex, but he has met up with people before, for dates and possibly a serious relationship. A couple times, it has only been for sex; he's not against that kind of deal, but hasn't been on any of those websites for a long while. In fact, it has been so long that he is surprised when he gets a notification email, because during the years he has been with his ex he obviously haven't been online, and when you're not online you don't get any messages. But now he has received one, and it surprises him less that it's from one of the kinky sites.

_“Hi._

_I'm aware that you haven't been active in a good while, but your profile had me hooked and I decided to give it a try. Judging by your listed kinks I think we could be compatible, but to be honest, the description of your body was what got my attention. If you're not looking for that kind of contact that's fine, though, I'd be happy to just talk to you as well. If you read this and feel like it could work, please do reply, and we'll see what happens._

_/Y.”_

It's kind of an ordinary message, from what Fujigaya can remember. He has no idea what he has described his body as, but he knows he hasn't really changed from back when he was active on the site, so it should be accurate. He does take a quick look on Y's profile, finds that he's dominant, unlike Fujigaya who is a switch, and that he doesn't have any of the more extreme kinks. Spanking, light bondage, an oral fixation, and the likes. Fujigaya even considers himself more kinky, and he's not exactly hardcore either. So he figures that why not, he hasn't had a play partner in quite a while, Y doesn't seem like someone he can't handle; he replies to the message, and from there on, they build up a relationship that's not purely sex related, but mostly.

Fujigaya wants to meet for a cup of coffee, to begin with. When he meets people from sites like this one, he never goes with them straight to a hotel, since he doesn't know anything about them. Sure, he had been fine with taking Tamamori the model home, but meeting Y means that he's going to be hit, maybe tied up, and he would never let anyone do that if he hasn't at least had a sober conversation with them first.

“Yokoo,” the man introduces himself as when they meet up outside Shibuya station. Fujigaya is pleasantly surprised; this man _looks_ like a dominant, even though he's leaning towards skinny, unlike many of the other dominants he has seen on the website. He's got a neat haircut and a fancy suit, sharp eyes that look gentle, but also like he could looks very stern if he decides to be. He had been sent pictures of him before, but Fujigaya has learned not to trust photos too much, until he meets them in real life. He knows he shouldn't, because he uses filters and does some retouching on his own photos himself.  
“Fujigaya.” He shakes the hand that's being held out towards them. “There's a coffee shop a ten minute walk from here, we should be able to be talk undisturbed there. Is that okay with you?”  
“Sure,” Yokoo smiles, a friendly smile and they small-talk as they walk, and until they have ordered and gotten their coffee. From then on, they change the subject to what they have and haven't experienced before, what they like and don't like, and towards the end, Fujigaya finds that he feels comfortable with Yokoo. He's a nice guy, knows what he wants, and it does seem like he's expecting things of Fujigaya (he doesn't like that particular part), but at the same time he doesn't insist when Fujigaya says that he doesn't want to do or try certain things.

The next time they meet is also in Shibuya, but this time they go the opposite direction, to a hotel. They barely get inside the room before Yokoo pulls out a black piece of fabric, places it on the large bed as he wait for Fujigaya to step up closer.  
“You liked being blindfolded, didn't you?” he mumbles, places a hand on Fujigaya's hip to pull him closer, angles his head down until he's speaking only a centimeter from his lips. “Let me cover your eyes.” Just the thought of it has arousal sparking inside Fujigaya; it's been so long since he was robbed of his sight, since he went blind and lost himself to his submissive side, and the way Yokoo says things like it's an order but still makes them possible to decline, just makes it better.  
But he doesn't want it straight away. “What else do you wanna do?”  
“I want to tease you. Until you're ready to beg to come.” Their lips meet in a kiss that Fujigaya willingly returns, and when Yokoo breaks it to continue, he only wants them back on his. “Then I want to fuck your mouth.” Fujigaya isn't sure how he feels about that. Not until he has a thumb stroking his lower lip, which makes him open his mouth like that's all he knows how to do. “I love your lips,” Yokoo mumbles, “they're even better in real life.”

Fujigaya changes his mind, and Yokoo ties the fabric over his eyes from the start, kisses him stronger than before once it's in place, then he's gone and Fujigaya is left standing on his own, not sure where to face because he doesn't remember which way the bed is and it had sounded like Yokoo sat down on it.  
“Over here, dear,” and Fujigaya turns in what he thinks is the right direction. “Good. Now undress for me, will you?” He can feel himself harden just at the words, and there's a voice inside his head calling him stupid for going so long without this; this is still much softer than the play he has been involved in before, but just the dirty talk does so much for him after having nothing for much too long. Slowly, slowly he unbuttons his shirt, pulls it off and lets it fall to the side, continues with the tank top he wore underneath. It's a little strange to do this without anything implying if he's doing well, or if Yokoo even likes what he sees, but when he hesitates a little Yokoo speaks up.  
“Come on, pants too.” He takes his time opening his pants, then lets them slide off, gravity doing most of the work, and when they're on the floor he has hands on his bare waist guiding him to step out of them and towards Yokoo. “What's this?” There's fingers brushing the beginning to an erection through his underwear, so soft that he barely feels it, but it's still there and he twitches against the touch. Yokoo kisses him again as he pushes his underwear out of the way and down his legs, and next thing he knows, he's on the bed with hands running up his inner thighs, parting them as a weight settles between them.

Yokoo knows how to tease. His fingers trace Fujigaya's body as lightly as feathers over his skin, and then suddenly they're firm around his cock, stroking him until his body is moving on its own, only to go back to the soft touches. It doesn't take too long until Fujigaya is leaking, pre-come running down his own shaft and it makes it feel even better but in one sense worse, because he gets more desperate by each time Yokoo lets go of his cock right before he gets too close.  
“You look so good like this,” Yokoo mumbles against Fujigaya's sternum, gives him a kiss there, then pulls back to leave him without any kind of contact for a few seconds that feel more like minutes. When he's back he nips on the skin on Fujigaya's collarbones while he nudges his legs further apart, and he barely has the time to relax once he realizes what's going to happen, before Yokoo pushes a finger into him.

Kitayama had been fantastic with his mouth, but Yokoo's fingers beat all other fingers he has ever had inside of himself. He's a little tense at first, he usually is; only until Yokoo finds _that_ spot, the one that has him gasping and twitching and he feels his cock leaking another couple of drops as Yokoo rubs him with purpose on the inside. It's so good, and he has never come from just prostate stimulation before, but when Yokoo has two fingers massaging it like that he thinks he actually might, feels a familiar yet at the same time very unfamiliar heat inside of him. Somehow, Yokoo seems to feel it too, maybe not the heat but the signs of it, and stops rubbing to add another finger; the third that slides into him so smoothly it's almost embarrassing. But then everything's gone, weight shifting on the bed again, and he gets pulled up by his wrist, gets his hand guided to Yokoo's crotch where he's naked and erect.  
“Want your mouth,” and Fujigaya jumps a little at how close Yokoo's voice is; whispering right by his ear.  
“Take this off.” He thinks he hears Yokoo get a little disappointed, but the fabric is untied at the back of his head and he squints at the light in the room as he gets pulled forward, off the bed, then pushed to his knees.

As if on instinct he parts his lips for Yokoo, lets him slide his cock past them once he has wet the head of it with his tongue. There's a hand in his hair already; he moans a little when it tightens and angles him differently, and he lets it move him instead of moving actively himself since he knows what Yokoo wants. They talked about it before, that Fujigaya can handle having his mouth taken, quite roughly too, and even back at the coffee shop it had been clear that the thought of doing exactly that had turned Yokoo on. In one way, he even thinks it's better that they got rid of the blindfold; they have eye-contact and Yokoo doesn't seem to want to have it any other way, his cock twitching in Fujigaya's mouth in time with his short moans. Fujigaya only focuses on sucking, on keeping his lips tight around the erection he's being fed, and when Yokoo's thrusts speed up he relaxes and lets him do as he pleases.

It ends abruptly, Yokoo pulling away from him, a mix of saliva and pre-come hanging between his cock and Fujigaya's wet, swollen lips until he pulls him up by an arm, and Fujigaya just watches as Yokoo covers himself with a condom before he pushes Fujigaya down on the bed. There's no exchange of words, just a moment when their eyes meet and Fujigaya nods, then Yokoo is pushing inside him, not even waiting until he starts fucking him. Fujigaya lets himself fall into it, into the part he likes best when he plays submissive; to just be there for his dominant, to in one sense be used, only that's exactly what turns him on about it and would make it quite correct to say that he could be the one using Yokoo instead of the other way around.

He had suspected that he wouldn't be on his back for very long; it's only a couple minutes until Yokoo pulls back, pushes him around until he's on his stomach, then on all fours; Yokoo likes it that way, because (and he feels the hand come down on him immediately) he can spank while he's fucking. It's not particularly painful, as Yokoo is definitely more focused on the heat around his cock, but it's easy to tell what it does for him as after every hit with his hand, he gets a harder thrust, as if Yokoo's own actions are echoing inside him. It's a selfish way to fuck, or would be if it hadn't been for Fujigaya's own preferences; as long as he gets off in the end, all of this only gets him hotter inside. Yokoo is a lot less selfish than he could be, though, because once he notices Fujigaya's arms starting to shake, Yokoo reaches around him, between his legs, jerks him in time with his thrusts as if he knows that Fujigaya couldn't touch himself even if he wanted to. From then it doesn't take long until he's coming, spilling himself onto the bed covers that they never even removed, and he hears strained moans from behind as Yokoo shortly afterwards.

They don't meet up again. Yokoo initiates another session but Fujigaya politely declines it, explains that while he did enjoy it, it didn't feel like they were compatible in the way he wishes they were. The sex was fine, very good, in fact, but he still feels like there's something personality-wise that doesn't click. Maybe it would click, if they were to hang out casually, if they were to build a friendship without sex, but as it is now, Fujigaya can't see that coming. Of course, judging by his reply Yokoo is disappointed, but he doesn't insist on trying a second time, and that's one of the things Fujigaya is thankful for. The other is that he has realized anew what the kink does to him, and that he wants more of it.


End file.
